It's Hard for Let Her Go
by Puspa Allamanda
Summary: Ran graduated from high school and will going to college in New York with Shinichi. And it isn't easy for Kogoro. A random father-daughter one shot.


Kogoro Mouri never imagined his life would be perfect as it is today. His beloved wife, Eri Kisaki, had returned to him, his career was on the top, and his only daughter, Ran, eventually graduated from high school with the best ranking in her school. Kogoro hardly believes how fast time had passed. It seems like just yesterday he saw Ran first appeared in the world, with very beautiful eyes, feeding her, comforting her when she was having a nightmare, taught her to play bike, take her to school for the first time... Why 18 years felt like only 18 days? Why suddenly his little girl was now standing on the podium at the school auditorium, giving a graduation speech, and makes him smile broadly with full of pride?

But suddenly he felt his happiness was little faded when Ran accepted at Cornell University, New York. No, not because he wasn't proud. After all, the university is one of the best universities in America and in the world. But he was afraid and worried. Worried what would happen if Ran lives away from him and Eri. New York is one of the largest and most glittering cities in the world— what if his only daughter was affected in promiscuity? His concern grew when he heard that brat detective boy, Shinichi Kudo, also accepted at the same university. Various thoughts came to his mind. What if they live in the same apartment without he knows about it? What if Kudo impregnate Ran out of wedlock? Part of him felt that he worried too much, Ran is not a child anymore, and she will become a college student soon! But isn't it natural for a father to worry about such things when their only daughter will go to college in a different country, thousands of miles away?

Kogoro sitting on his desk chair, sucking on his cigarette nervously. Should he forbid Ran to go to New York and asked his daughter for go to college in Japan? Of course Ran would be angry with him. But this is for her sake too, there are still many good universities in Japan! But he doesn't want to be a selfish father, who destroys his daughter's dreams only because of a concern about something that is not necessarily the case. He sighed once or twice, and closed his eyes. His wife, Eri, slowly approached him and caressed his shoulders gently.

"What's the matter, my husband Kogoro? Why do you seem so anxious and confused like that?"

"About Ran," Kogoro took a deep breath. "About her decision to going to college in New York."

"Hmmm? Why should you worry? Ran will be enrolled in one of the most prestigious universities, not in a university which didn't have good quality. Cornell University will make her become a great person."

"Yes, I know that the university is good, it's just, she will going to New York, thousands of miles away from this country, far away from our control, and... Kudo also will go to college there. You know how young people who are in love behave... What if they... Well ... And actually there are many good universities in Japan..."

Eri giggled. "You want to forbid Ran to go to New York because Kudo will go there too? Kogoro, you do realize Ran is 18 years old, isn't it?"

"Of course! How come I'm not aware of my own daughter's age?"

"Exactly. Ran is not a child. She was able to tell which one was good and what was wrong, Kogoro. Take it easy, she'll be fine in New York. Trust her, Kogoro."

Inevitably, Kogoro argued that his wife was indeed right. Ran is no longer a child, though he still thinks she does. At least, if he couldn't prohibit Ran to go to college in New York, he can advise Ran about possibility of wild and cruel world outside there.

Kogoro slowly stepped inside Ran's room. In her room, Ran seemed preoccupied reading a book. Kogoro cleared his throat to tell her that he was coming. Ran then looked away from the book.

"Uh, hello, Daddy! It's unusual for you to go home this early!"

"I just wasn't in the mood for stay too long at the office," Kogoro answered shortly. "What are you reading about?"

"The Book of New York, Dad!" Rain said brightly while showing the yellow book. "Everything we want to know about New York can be found in here! New York is really a beautiful city! There are so many great and wonderful things in New York! Statue of Liberty, Times Square, and many more! I really can't wait to get there soon! Soon I'll see it all! With my own eyes! I'll leave in one week, Daddy! Can you believe that?"

"Well... but a lot of great and wonderful things, it turned into something bad out there, Ran."

"What do you mean?" Ran wrinkling her nose.

"The outside world... is a wild world, Ran. You know, Daddy has seen a lot of what the world can do. Daddy has seen how cruel the world is outside there. It's breaking my heart in two. And I didn't want to see you sad because of the cruelty of the wild world out there." Kogoro now staring at Ran with a very serious face. Suddenly Ran felt a little annoyed. If her father would forbid her to go to New York, she won't let it! It was her dream since she was a kid, for going to college in New York. It's enough she always obeys father for 10 years. If she had to argue her father, she would do it. But somehow, her mouth was locked. So she said nothing.

"But if you still want to leave, take good care. Be a good girl. Don't be a bad girl. Remember there are many bad things out there. Be careful." Kogoro continued glowering at his only daughter.

Ran pursed her lips. She is not a child! Why her father advise her as if she is a little girl who will face her first day in kindergarten? Folding her arms, she replied,

"Dad, I'm 18 years old and I've graduated from high school. Of course I know what is good and bad."

Kogoro smiling a little, and strokes Ran's hair affectionately.

"But for Dad, you're still Ran Mouri, the little girl who likes to pee carelessly, often crying when heard sad and horror stories..." He teased.

"Uh, Daddy!" A pillow then landed on Kogoro's head. Kogoro threw back the pillow at Ran. In an instant, the father and daughter were engrossed in an exciting pillow war.

"Ahem, okay, okay, enough, Ran. Dad really serious. New York is a big city, it was famous with the nightlife, promiscuity and free sex is everywhere ... And Kudo your boyfriend will study there too ... And I hear there are a lot of negative people in there..."

"Dad, was Dad afraid that I would be affected by promiscuity and become naughty girl in New York?"

Although it felt hard for him to admit it, and didn't want to hurt Ran, Kogoro nodded slowly.

"Despite 10 years I serve you, it isn't enough yet to make my own father believe in me? How could you think I would do anything inappropriate with Shinichi?" Ran whispered with a face full of sadness.

"That's not what I mean! Don't get me wrong, Ran! Dad just worried, that's it, nothing more!"

"Then you must believe in me! Dad, you are my first, and everlasting love! How could I have the heart to disappoint my first and everlasting love?" Ran pulled out her little finger. "I promise I will not disappoint you. I will study hard. And I will be a great person, become my father's pride after I graduate. How, do you believe I will keep my promise or not?"

Though felt slightly amused, Kogoro greeted Ran's little finger. "Okay, I believe in you, Ran. Okay ... it's dinner time now. Let's get everything ready before Mom comes."

"Wait a minute, Daddy." Ran replied. She let go of her little finger, take a piece of paper and write something. When she finished, she handed the paper to Kogoro.

"What is this?"

"Read it, Dad."

Kogoro read the paper slowly.

 _The promises that Dad must keep while I'm in New York later._

 _Don't drink alcohol anymore_

 _Don't flirted other girls and women_

 _Always be faithful to Mother_

 _Don't eat ramen all the time_

 _Take care of your health well_

 _Don't smoke too much, better if you can stop_

 _Don't stay up late too often_

 _If Daddy can't keep this promise, I will never come home from New York._

After reading the paper, Kogoro ruffling Ran's hair and tickled Ran's waist with exasperated. After he was done, Ran then gives a blank sheet of paper and a pencil to Kogoro.

"Well, now, Dad wrote what kind of promise that I must keep when I'm in New York later."

Kogoro thought for a moment, then he writes quickly.

 _You say you wanna start something new._ _And it's breaking my heart you're leaving._ _My daughter, I'm grieving._ _But_ _if_ _you wanna leave,_ _take good care._ _Hope you have a lot of nice things to wear._ _A lot of nice things turn bad out there._ _Ran, ran, ran,_ _it's a wild world._ _It's hard to get by just upon a smile._ _Ran, Ran, Ran,_ _it's a wild world._ _I'll always remember you like a child, Ran._

 _You know I've seen_ _a lot of what the world can do._ _And it's breaking my_ _heart in two._ _'Cause I never want to see you sad,_ _Ran._ _Don't be a bad girl!_ _But if_ _you wanna leave take good care._ _Hope you make_ _a lot of nice friends out there._ _Just remember there's a lot of bad and beware!_ _Beware! Beware! Beware!_

"Huh ... These are the words that Dad had said earlier ... wait a minute ... I seems to know these words ... Hmmm..." Ran wrinkled her eyebrows. "Ah, I know! This is Wild World by Mr. Big's song lyrics! Huh, Daddy, why you must give advice to me by taking song lyric?"

Kogoro smirked. Well, he was indeed inspired to advise Ran after heard that song. He's never good at giving advice, anyway…

"But this means that your father is creative, right? Even can occurred to him to give you advice with taking a song lyric?" Teased Kogoro again.

"Huuuh, whereas I was listening intently earlier, then it turned out Daddy just cheating from a song!" Ran attacked Kogoro once again with a barrage of pillow punches, accompanied by laughter from Kogoro.

Suddenly, Ran got an idea.

"Dad, let's painting together! As we often do when I was younger!"

"Okay. Why not?"

In an instant, the father and daughter were engrossed in painting together. They paint a tree, scenery, birds, butterflies, and many more, while splashing paint to each other face alternately. They both laughed freely.

It's been so long they didn't joking and laughing each other like this since Ran was officially dating with Shinichi. Ran spent most of her time with going to the movies, eat together, and talk with Shinichi on the phone. She rarely talks and interacts with her father lately. And today, Ran regrets it. She had neglected her father for so long, and why just now she realized it? When she will leave her father…. Although what they did now was childish, but let it be, let them enjoy the father-daughter moment like this before they are separated by distance and time...

Today the long-awaited by Ran and Kogoro feared of finally comes. It's so hard for Kogoro to let go of his beloved daughter. Naturally, it's been 10 years they were together, and now his daughter will move to a different country, with thousands miles away. As Ran was about to board the plane, Kogoro hugged her very tightly. Without he realized it, a tear fell from his eyes, and trickled into Ran's shirt. He did not want to let go of this hug. He wanted to hold his daughter's hand tightly so they don't have to separate. Ah, why do children have to grow up in the end?

"Daddy, don't cry. We can still communicate over the phone, chat, or email. Remember your promise, okay? I also will remember my promise. Anyway, I promise, after finishing college I'll be a very successful woman!"

"Yes, but still, communicated by phone or e-mail is not the same as if you were there beside me, Ran."

"Ssh, ah, stop it, Daddy! Don't cry anymore! Do you want people to see the famous Sleeping Kogoro crybaby like this? I don't like to see you cry! I won't go forever, I will be back, Daddy!" Ran wiped the tears that trickled on Kogoro's cheeks with both of her hands. "Take care of yourself and Mom well, okay? I must go now!"

Kogoro and Eri nodded, then alternately kissed Ran on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself, Ran! Don't forget to often send us news. "

"Definitely, Mom."

Ran steps into the plane, and with a heavy heart, Kogoro waved his hands, saw the departure of his beloved princess. It felt hard, but this is life process, and he must do it. Because all children will be separated from their parents in the end.

He can't wait to attend another graduation party in a few years.

 _Good luck, Ran. Good luck, my daughter, my little girl, my princess, to face the world outside there. I know you can do it._

 **End**


End file.
